The present invention relates to a traction device for attachment to one or more wheels of a vehicle. This device is easily attached to the tires of the wheel that are driven and is used for improving traction on ice or snow.
When a vehicle is stuck in snow or on a sheet or ice, in the past devices have been used to improve the traction and permit the vehicle to be moved from its stationary position. For example, a coarse mat may be carried in the vehicle and placed under the tire to provide some additional traction. The problem with this technique is that the traction is only provided instantaneously and usually the mat is forcibly expelled from contact with the tire upon rotation of the tire.
Other devices have been conceived such as short segments of chains. However, these devices are rather cumbersome to use and require a fastening arrangement to hold the device onto the tire.
Accordingly, one object of the present invention is to provide an improved traction device for use on one or more of the driven tires of the vehicle. Usually, one or both of the rear wheels are driven from the motor of the vehicle and thus the device of the present invention is preferably attached one to each rear tire unless one of the rear tires is in good frictionally engagement with a ground surface.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a traction device for attachment to a vehicle tire and which is readily attached to the tire and removed therefrom. The device of the present invention is preferably not for permanent attachment to the tire but is preferably attached only when the additional traction is necessary.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a device in accordance with the preceding object and that is preferably constructed from an old discarded tire. In this way, the device can be made quite inexpensively and the old tire is in effect recycled for further use. The used tire can also be a studded snow tire in which case the existing studs can be used and additional studs can be inserted in the internal wall of the tire.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a traction device for attachment to a vehicle tire and which is relatively simple to construct, can be sold inexpensively, and is easily stored in the vehicle when not attached to the tire of the vehicle.